


Fire and Ice

by JaredsGummyBear



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jared Padalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsGummyBear/pseuds/JaredsGummyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jared one shot inspired by the ice scene from 9 1/2 Weeks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Jared and I had been dating for a good while. He never ceased to amaze me in the things he did. Most of the time he was big and goofy and very loveable but there were occasions when he blew the roof off of the loveable, adorable guy routine. Sometimes he would get this look on his face and he would exude sex. While we were getting ready for a date one night he walked in with a really pretty white gift box adorned with black lace, a black ribbon and a red flower. I was sitting in front of my makeup mirror putting the finishing touches on my makeup and styling my hair. “I brought you something for later.”, he said as he leaned down, his lips nearly touching my ear as he spoke. 

Then he nuzzled just under my ear against my neck. I felt his lips play seductively there before he added a small nip on the sensitive skin.   
I felt heat pool in my lower belly at the touch of his lips on my skin but before things got too carried away, Jared pulled back and looked down at me his hazel eyes suddenly very dark. “Put these on and I’ll meet you downstairs.” I shuddered at the huskiness of his voice. With that Jared left the room leaving me to open my present alone. I pulled on the black ribbon and then opened the lid. Inside were a white satin and lace bra, panties and garter set. The garters came with the most supple white hose I had ever run my fingers over. I checked the sizes and everything was the perfect size. He must have checked sizes on some of my other things. I took the lingerie to the bathroom and slipped out of my robe. I put everything on and then admired myself in the full length mirror. The white satin and lace made my tan look even deeper and smoother. I ran my hand over my flat stomach and thrilled at the thought of Jared in the store buying these for me. I wondered if the sales girl flirted with him. 

When I slid the hose on I saw that there was very pretty delicate lace at the tops. After getting everything just so I went to my closet and looked inside. What should I wear with these beauties? I pulled out a white wrap style dress that I hadn’t worn yet. It showed a great deal of my leg and worked perfectly with the new lingerie. Grabbing a thin gold belt I cinched it around my narrow waist. It gave my hips a fuller look as well as complimented my tan. Last I slid on a pair of sexy gold 5 inch heels and went to take one last look in the mirror. I admired my physique for a few seconds and then walked to my makeup mirror and picked up my bottle of Angel perfume. I spritzed on some of Jared’s favorite perfume and checked my look in the mirror one last time. 

As I made my way down the stairs I found Jared standing at the bottom with a wicked grin on his handsome face. “Wow! You look amazing!”, he said. “You look pretty damn sexy yourself stud.”, I teased as I stood on the bottom step and was still looking up at him. Jared was dressed in a black suit with a white button up shirt and a red tie. His hair was it’s usual unruly mess which I loved and he smelled delicious. He left a bit of stubble on his cheeks and it tickled my face a bit as he leaned down to kiss my lips. When he pulled back I wanted to moan in protest but I restrained. “Where are we going?”, I asked and he only smiled, took my hand and helped me down the last step. I followed him to the door leading into the den. I was confused by this until he opened the door and before me was a fire going in the fireplace and several plush blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace. 

Jared led me into the room. To one side of the room was a table set for two with candles and a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. There were two salads sitting on plates and two glasses waiting on the chilled champagne. “Even though you look absolutely stunning tonight I really just wanted you all to myself. Too many times we go out and we’re interrupted by fans wanting pictures and autographs. Tonight is all about us.” I am lost in his eyes as he speaks. I know he loves his fans but this makes me feel really special that he would set this up so that we could be alone. Jared pulls out my chair and helps me sit before pushing me close to the table and then going to sit too. When he’s seated he reaches for the champagne. I notice it’s a really good bottle as he pours first some for me and then some for himself. He raises his glass, “To us. May tonight be mind blowing.” I smile almost shyly and say, “To us.” We clink our glasses together and then we both take a long drink. The champagne is smooth as it slides over my tongue and down my throat. I can’t help myself as I let out a “Mmmmm!” Jared smiles a wide grin, flashing his gorgeous dimples at me and giving me a glimpse of his perfect teeth. 

We ate our salad and then I was surprised to see that Jared had brought in a chef for the night. When our salad plates were empty we were brought a platter of some of the best looking foods I had ever seen. We finished off as much of that as we could and Jared asked, “Do you want dessert or do you want to wait for later?” I sat back in my chair, “Let’s save it for later.”, and gave him a sweet smile. Jared nodded and called for the chef. “That will be all for tonight. Leave the dessert in the kitchen and we’ll help ourselves to it later.” With that the chef gave a semi bow to Jared and then was gone. I heard his car pull out of the driveway and then Jared stood. He held out his hand to me and when I took it he helped me to my feet. 

He pulled me against his body and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up into his eyes and they sparkled causing the breath to catch in my throat. “Did you like my present?”, he asked huskily. I nodded up at him, “They are beautiful and the perfect fit.” Jared growled deep in his throat. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck just under my ear. His long hair tickled my face and I reached up to take a handful of it. “I can’t wait to see them on you.”, he said hungrily. He spun me quickly facing away from him and pulled me back against his body. His mouth came down on my shoulder as he pulled my dress off of it. He nipped gently at first and then a bit harder when I threw my head back against him. “Do you trust me?”, he asked against my neck. I nodded, “Yes Jared I trust you.” I felt him smile against my skin and then his hands left my body. 

I was confused as to what he was doing until I felt a slip of satin laid against my face, covering my eyes. Jared tied it behind my head and then returned his mouth to my neck. His kisses were soft and light, his hands gently smoothed down the length of my arms. He brought my arms up over my head and then I felt my dress being pulled over my head. I felt the chill of the room on my bare flesh and my sense of hearing was heightened because of being blindfolded. I could hear Jared suck in a breath at the sight of me in his gift. He wasn’t flush against me anymore but just a step behind me, his hands gently skimmed my bare flesh. “I’m going to lay you down now.”, he told me. I nodded my approval. 

I then felt one of Jared’s large hands at the base of my neck and sensed that he was now in front of me. His other hand wrapped around my waist and he laid me back gently onto the velvety blankets on the floor. He leaned down over me and kissed my lips. He didn’t kiss me with a passion but with the barest of touches causing me to beg for more. “All in due time my love.”, he purred and I felt his breath hot against the tops of my breasts where they were exposed above my satin and lace bra. It was then that he sat up and I heard something else. There was a gently tinkling sound and then it was at my chin. He barely touched my chin with what I soon figured out was a cold glass. The tinkling sound must have been ice in the glass. 

I felt Jared’s fingers lightly skating over my bare flesh, over the tops of my breasts, down over my ribs and stopping at the tops of my lacy panties. Then his hands were gone and I listened intently for him, trying to figure out what his next move was. It was then that I felt the coldness of ice drip on my top lip. I opened my mouth and extended my tongue and the ice dripped onto my tongue and then onto my chin, running down my neck. Next Jared lightly slid the ice over the top of one breast causing my nipple to pucker under my bra. I remembered that the lace was see through and then felt the ice dripping onto first one nipple and then the other causing them to extend more. I heard Jared’s breathing become ragged and smiled to myself. 

After that the ice was suddenly on the top of my abs, slowly making its way down my stomach until I felt a drip run the rest of the way from my stomach and pool into my naval. Jared leaned down and laved the water from my exposed navel and I sucked in a breath when his warm tongue touched my body. “You like this baby?”, he teased and blew a hot breath across my wet stomach. I felt goosebumps spread across my skin and listened to Jared’s laugh rumbling deep in his chest. “I take that as a yes.”, his voice seductive. I could only nod my approval. When I thought the torture with the ice was over I felt it again as Jared slid it across the tops of my panties and then I felt him pull the top of my panties down slightly. The ice was then dipped lower until I thought he was going to place it against my hot core. 

Rolling me to the side Jared unclasped my bra and pulled it down my arms. My breasts were soon bare to him and he leaned forward to take first one and then the other into his warm mouth. The exchange from cold to hot was almost more than I could handle and my head thrashed from side to side as his tongue played against my tender flesh. Then I felt his hand travel down over my ribs and stop at the tops of my panties. I raised my hips hoping that he wouldn’t stop there. Jared soon slipped his large calloused hand inside the front of my panties and I felt the tips of his fingers brush against my swollen nub. Again I raised my hips trying to coax him to do even more. Jared obliged by sliding one finger down my slit and probing gently against my opening. I let my legs fall open and he placed one finger inside my wetness. 

I felt him hard and throbbing against my leg as he lay beside me. I assumed he was looking at my body and admiring what he was doing to me. Soon the first finger was joined by a second and then a third as he began to pump them in and out of me until I reached my first orgasm. I heard the ice again and then Jared moved. His hands left my body and I trembled at the loss of him. Before I knew what was happening I felt his face between my legs, stubble scratching lightly against my thighs. His tongue snaked out and laved against my nub and it was cold! He had a piece of ice in his mouth! I reached to thread my fingers into his shaggy hair to urge him on and he gave me exactly what I wanted. He slid his tongue from the bottom of my opening to the top where I was swollen with desire for him. My hips rocked from side to side as he continued to worship me in this way. 

After I came for a second time Jared’s mouth left me. I was still blindfolded and wondered what he was up to now. “Do you want to see?”, he asked. I nodded and felt his hands untie the blindfold. I blinked up at him and saw that he was completely naked. I worshiped his tanned, toned body and trembled with anticipation. Reaching for him as he came down between my legs I ran my fingers over his broad shoulders and down his sinewy arms. “Make love to me Jared.”, I breathed. Jared reached between us and took himself, hard and long, in his hand. He rubbed his tip along the wetness of my opening and I almost came a third time. I rocked my hips and Jared pushed forward. Just the tip of him penetrated my body at first and I let out a guttural cry as he stilled. The torture was almost more than I could handle. I watched Jared’s eyes change from almost blue to a kind of green and then almost brown. 

He pushed forward again and when our hips met he stilled again, holding himself above me on his elbows. I began to squirm beneath him wanting him to start moving. He did what I wanted and began to withdraw almost completely out and then plunging deep back inside. I wrapped my legs around his slim waist and rocked my body to match his rhythm. Our tongues matched the plunging of our lower bodies and my hands wound themselves into Jared’s hair. When I started to crash over the edge again I ripped my mouth from Jared’s and threw my head back. I let out a scream that would have raised the hair on the backs of most people’s necks and then Jared joined me. I felt him spill his warmth inside me and as I clenched down around him he began to throb with his own release. 

After it was over we lay in a tangle in front of the fireplace, Jared still buried deep inside me. I played with his hair and closed my eyes. “That was incredible. Now when do I get second dessert?”, I said as a smile played across my lips. Jared looked up at me from where his head rested against my heaving chest. “Damn woman let’s just lay here and rest for a while.” I smiled and pulled his head back to my breast. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a long time. I WILL be ready for round two soon.”


End file.
